Powers Test
}}| }px]] |- | Real Name | |- | Full Name | |- | Current Alias | |- | Aliases | |- | Date of Birth |April 15th, 1990 (age 22) |- | Date of Death | |- | Affiliation |X-Men, Konohagakure |- | Relatives | Family † |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Status |- | Alignment | |- | Identity | |- | Citizenship | |- | Marital Status | |- | Occupation | |- | Education | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Characteristics |- | Gender | |- | Eyes | |- | Hair | |- | Unusual Features | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Origin |- | Origin | |- | Place of Birth | |} 'Powers' |-|Mutant= Zacha is an Omega-level mutant. Zacha Summers is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. He has great control over his incredibly powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. After the Phoenix Force became one with its true heart and soul in the human form of Zacha Summers, whose mind serves as a nexus point for all realities, Phoenix was able to tap into the vast powers from the sum of all life (the Phoenix Force); hence, his own powers were augmented to an unimaginable level and he became capable of controlling and wielding the incredible powers of the Phoenix Force. He can create and control flames at will (Cosmic Pyrokinesis), as well as control matter, energy, and thoughts completely. He also can resurrect himself after death. Please note that Black Panther is able to generate cosmic flames which are not dependent on oxygen. His fire and flames are created either through cosmic energy or by his ability to stimulate molecules which generates heat. Therefore, Black Panther can manifest fire independent of his environment even under seemingly impossible conditions such as underwater or in the vacuum of space. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: |-|Vampire= Vampirism: At one point in 2012, Zacha was bitten by an unknown vampire. He isn’t, unlike many other vampires in the Summers family, a Perfect Vampire, meaning that he has all of the weaknesses a vampire has. Due to the fact that Zacha's vampiric abilities are combined with his natural physical abilities, makes him more powerful than other normal vampires. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Zacha possesses superhuman strength. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Zacha is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. He can accelerate their movements to cover medium distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, he appears as vibrating blurs of motion. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Zacha's body is much more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Zacha's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Zacha'snatural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Zacha is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. Zacha can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a minute. *''Immortality:'' Zacha, like all vampires, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *''Fangs:'' Like all vampires, Zacha has fangs and claws. He can quickly drain a victim of blood. *''Emotional Control:'' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *''Heightened senses:'' Zacha can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *''Mind compulsion:'' Zacha has the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. |-|Ninja= Zacha’s most defining characteristic is his intelligence, largely due to his interest in memorizing things and his success with taking quizzes while in the Academy, but also his speed and cool in battle (being one of the fastest persons in Konoha). Because of this, Zacha was shown to have very keen talent for observation and analyzing. Through this, he could easily see through most basic deceptions an opponent may use on him. While in the Academy, he excelled in the practice of genjutsu. His stamina and fighting skills were above average, making him very helpful during battles. In Part II, after receiving one year of training from Tsunade, Zacha's abilities have greatly increased, to the point where he was easily able to hold his own against powerful enemies such as ten members of the Akatsuki and Itachi Uchiha. Zacha has been noted to have a natural affinity for genjutsu, but also ninjutsu and taijutsu thanks to his training with the Inuzuka clan. Elemental Techniques:'In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Zacha’s disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards lightning chakra, being able to use several high-level lightning-based jutsu without hand seals. This element is also a perfect fit for him as he has a high amount of chakra. He was taught Chidori by Kakashi Hatake. Zacha is also very experienced with water-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest water jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). 'Powers and Abilities 'Trivia'